Rick and Morty: Group chat
by Emoji girl 13
Summary: This is just a story about the Smith family texting each other. There's gonna be a lot of chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family chat!**

*Beth added Morty, Dad, and Summer to the group chat*

 **7:37 pm** Beth: guys I thought this would be a good idea to talk more as a family

 **7:38 pm** Summer: omg mom

 **7:38 pm** Morty: I think its a good idea

 **7:38 pm** Summer: Omg morty

 **7:38 pm** Morty: Omg can u stop saying that

 **7:39 pm** Summer: O.M.G

 **7:39 pm** Beth: both of you stop now

 **7:39 pm** Beth: we're off to a bad start already

 **7:40 pm** Rick: what the fuck is this shit Beth?

 **7:40 pm** Beth: a group chat

 **7:40 pm** Rick: yeah I'm getting outta here

 **7:41 pm** Rick: I really don't have time for this shit

 **7:41 pm** Beth: Dad stop

 **7:41 pm** Summer: yeah Grandpa

 **7:41 pm** Summer: you have to suffer like the rest of us

 **7:42 pm** Rick: no

*rick left the group chat*

 **7:43 pm** Summer: somebody add him back

 **7:45 pm** Morty: hey guys

 **7:45 pm** Morty: I was in the bathroom what did I miss?

 **7:46 pm** Summer: Well grandpa decided to finally text in the group chat

 **7:46 pm** Summer: but he kicked himself out of it

 **7:46 pm** Morty: o

 **7:47 pm** Beth: oh well

 **7:47 pm** Beth: who wants pizza?

 **7:48 pm** Summer: me

 **7:48 pm** Morty: I do

 **7:49 pm** Beth: what toppings?

 **7:49 pm** Summer: pineapple

 **7:49 pm** Morty: ew

 **7:50 pm** Summer: what

 **7:50 pm** Morty: who puts pineapple on pizza!?

 **7:51 pm** Summer: stfu Morty

 **7:51 pm** Beth: what dose stfu mean summer?

 **7:51 pm** Summer: um

 **7:51 pm** Morty: it means shut the fuck up

 **7:52 pm** Summer: Morty!

 **7:52 pm** Beth: your grounded Summer

 **7:53 pm** Summer: fuck u Morty

 **7:53 pm** Morty: haha

 **7:53 pm** Beth: you just got an extra week

 **7:53 pm** Beth: Morty what do you want on the pizza?

 **7:54 pm** Morty: pepperoni

 **7:54 pm** Summer: I want pineapple

 **7:54 pm** Morty: pepperoni

 **7:54 pm** Summer: pineapple

 **7:55 pm** Beth: let me ask your grandfather

*Beth added Rick to the group chat*

 **7:56 pm** Rick: wtf do you want

 **7:56 pm** Beth: pineapple or pepperoni?

 **7:57 pm** Rick: u talking about on a pizza?

 **7:57 pm** Rick: pepperoni all the way

 **7:57 pm** Morty: ha!

 **7:57 pm** Summer: stfu

 **7:58 pm** Beth: Ok pepperoni it is!

 **7:58 pm** Rick: really summer? Pineapple!?

 **7:58 pm** Summer: bitch

 **7:58 pm** Rick: retard

 **7:59 pm** Summer: old piece of shit

 **7:59 pm** Beth: both of u stop

 **8:00 pm** Beth: gonna call the pizza place

 **8:00 pm** Beth: no arguing

 **8:01 pm** Morty: I win

 **8:01 pm** Summer: I hate u

 **8:01 pm** Morty: yeah I don't care

 **8:02 pm** Rick: Morty get your ass down here

 **8:02 pm** Morty: ?

 **8:02 pm** Morty: Y

 **8:03 pm** Rick: because I need your help

 **8:03 pm** Morty: with what

 **8:04 pm** Rick: don't make me come up there

 **8:04 pm** Rick: get your ass down here now

 **8:04 pm** Morty: shit

 **8:05 pm** Summer: haha Lmao

Rick and Summer

 **9:49 pm** Summer: what did u make him do?

 **9:50 pm** Rick: I told him to clean up my puke

 **9:50 pm** Summer: really?

 **9:50 pm** Rick: yes

 **9:51 pm** Summer: why

 **9:51 pm** Rick: because

 **9:51 pm** Rick: I wanted him to

 **9:52 pm** Summer: weirdo

 **9:52 pm** Rick: stfu

 **9:52 pm** Summer: whatever

Morty and Summer

 **10:01 pm** Summer: haha

 **10:01 pm** Morty: stfu

 **10:02 pm** Summer: you had to clean puke! LMAO

 **10:02 pm** Morty: bitch I said stfu

 **10:02 pm** Morty: I'm tired of him always pushing me around and treating me like a damn slave

 **10:03 pm** Summer: dang

 **10:03 pm** Summer: then tell him that

 **10:03 pm** Morty: I will

Morty and Rick

 **2:12 am** Morty: bitch wake up

 **2:12 am** Rick: wtf?

 **2:13 am** Rick: its fucking 2am

 **2:14 am** Morty: stop pushing me around

 **2:14 am** Morty: I ain't your slave

 **2:15 am** Rick: bitch you woke me up to tell me that?

 **2:15 am** Rick: retard

 **2:15 am** Rick: ain't isn't a word either

 **2:16 am** Morty: idgaf

 **2:17 am** Rick: OK goodnight bitch

 **2:17 am** Morty: fuck u

Beth and Morty

 **2:20 am** Beth: why are you texting at 2am

 **2:21 am** Morty: Sorry

 **2:21 am** Beth: go to sleep or I'm taking your phone

I thought this would be a good idea. This isn't the end so if you want something to happen just comment it. Also I love replies. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

*Summer and Morty*

 **1:16 pm** Morty: hurry up in there

 **1:16 pm** Morty: I need to pee

 **1:17 pm** Summer: hold it

 **1:17 pm** Summer: I'm painting my nails

 **1:17 pm** Morty: do that shit in your room

 **1:18 pm** Summer: no

 **1:18 pm** Summer: go away

 **1:18 pm** Summer: if I mess up I'm killing u

 **1:18 pm** Morty: yeah I'm telling

 **1:19 pm** Summer: OK whatever

 **1:20 pm** Summer: bitch

*Morty and Beth*

 **1:20 pm** Morty: mom

 **1:21 pm** Morty: hey

 **1:23 pm** Morty: hello?

*Morty and Rick*

 **1:24 pm** Morty: tell summer to get out of the bathroom

 **1:25 pm** Rick: no

 **1:25 pm** Rick: hold on

 **1:26 pm** Rick: why can't you ask your mother

 **1:26 pm** Morty: because she's not answering her phone

 **1:26 pm** Rick: I'm not doing it

 **1:27 pm** Rick: I'm busy

 **1:27 pm** Morty: come on

 **1:28 pm** Morty: summer isn't listening

 **1:28 pm** Morty: I need to pee Rick

 **1:29 pm** Rick: no

 **1:30 pm** Morty: plz

 **1:30 pm** Rick: First of all, I said no bitch

 **1:31 pm** Morty: :'(

 **1:31 pm** Rick: second of all, what the fuck is "plz"

 **1:32 pm** Morty: it's supposed to be please

 **1:33 pm** Rick: then type that you lazy piece of shit

 **1:33 pm** Rick: bye

 **1:34 pm** Morty: Rick

 **1:35 pm** Morty: come on man

 **1:35 pm** Morty: we only got one bathroom in the house

 **1:36 pm** Morty: u know what fuck u

*Rick and Summer*

 **1:39 pm** Rick: get the fuck out of the bathroom

 **1:39 pm** Rick: now

 **1:40 pm** Summer: you too?

 **1:40 pm** Summer: yeah how about no

 **1:41 pm** Rick: how about get the fuck outta there so Morty can leave me alone

 **1:42 pm** Summer: he actually texted u?

 **1:42 pm** Summer: really?

 **1:43 pm** Rick: just get out

 **1:43 pm** Summer: painting my nails

 **1:44 pm** Rick: in the bathroom?

 **1:44 pm** Summer: yeah fuck off

 **1:45 pm** Rick: get out

 **1:45 pm** Summer: no

 **1:46 pm** Rick: last chance

 **1:47 pm** Summer: I said no

 **1:47 pm** Rick: then I'm coming in there

 **1:48 pm** Summer: bitch wait

 **1:48 pm** Summer: I said stop

 **1:48 pm** Summer: why do I hear footsteps?!

 **1:49 pm** Summer: Grandpa plz stop

*Morty and Rick*

 **1:56 pm** Morty: thanks

 **1:56 pm** Rick: whatever bitch

 **1:57 pm** Rick: last time I'm helping you for a month

 **1:57 pm** Morty: OK

*Beth and Summer*

 **3:28 pm** Summer: Mom

 **3:28 pm** Beth: what

 **3:29 pm** Summer: Grandpa pulled me out of the bathroom while I was painting my nails for no reason

 **3:29 pm** Beth: omg

 **3:29 pm** Beth: this is what the group chat is for

 **3:30 pm** Summer: fine

Group chat (4 people)

 **3:31 pm** Beth: everybody

 **3:31 pm** Summer: yes?

 **3:32 pm** Morty: hey mom

 **3:32 pm** Rick: what

 **3:33 pm** Beth: tell me what happened earlier

 **3:33 pm** Beth: now

 **3:34 pm** Beth: I want everyones story starting with Morty

 **3:34 pm** Morty: OK

 **3:35 pm** Morty: so I was trying to use the bathroom right

 **3:35 pm** Morty: but summer was in there acting like a total bitch

 **3:35 pm** Summer: hey!

 **3:35 pm** Beth: summer wait

 **3:36 pm** Beth: continue morty

 **3:36 pm** Morty: OK

 **3:37 pm** Morty: so she was painting her nails in there

 **3:37 pm** Morty: but I had to pee

 **3:37 pm** Morty: so I asked her to get out because she was being ridiculous but she didn't come out

 **3:38 pm** Morty: then I tried to text you mom but you weren't answering your phone

 **3:38 pm** Beth: sorry I was asleep

 **3:39 pm** Morty: that's alright

 **3:39 pm** Morty: anyway then I tried to text Rick and he got her out of there

 **3:39 pm** Beth: ok

 **3:40 pm** Beth: now summer tell your story

 **3:40 pm** Summer: finally!

 **3:41 pm** Summer: OK so I was painting my nails minding my own business when all of a sudden Morty started banging on the door

 **3:41 pm** Summer: so I told him to wait but he wouldn't leave me alone

 **3:42 pm** Summer: then grandpa came in and dragged me out of the bathroom

 **3:42 pm** Summer: ouch by the way

 **3:43 pm** Beth: alright

 **3:43 pm** Beth: dad?

 **3:44 pm** Rick: huh?

 **3:44 pm** Beth: what happened earlier?

 **3:45 pm** Rick: oh

 **3:46 pm** Rick: So I was in the garage working on my shit when Morty started being a whiny bitch about summer hogging the bathroom

 **3:46 pm** Morty: hey!

 **3:47 pm** Rick: he was asking me to do something his weak ass could do

 **3:47 pm** Rick: eventually I decided to get him off my back

 **3:47 pm** Rick: so yeah summer

 **3:48 pm** Rick: I dragged your ass out of the bathroom

 **3:48 pm** Beth: dad

 **3:49 pm** Rick: what!

 **3:49 pm** Rick: I shouldn't have had to do that Beth!

 **3:50 pm** Rick: I shouldnt have to be the mom around here!

 **3:50 pm** Beth: ok

 **3:50 pm** Beth: sorry dad

 **3:51 pm** Beth: Summer

 **3:51 pm** Summer: yes

 **3:52 pm** Beth: paint your nails in your room next time

 **3:52 pm** Summer: fine

 **3:52 pm** Beth: and dad

 **3:53 pm** Rick: what

 **3:53 pm** Beth: don't drag my children around again please

 **3:53 pm** Rick: what the fuck

 **3:53 pm** Rick: you know what

 **3:54 pm** Rick: this wasn't my fucking fault Beth!

 **3:54 pm** Beth: just don't do it again please

 **3:54 pm** Beth: Summer could've gotten hurt

 **3:55 pm** Rick: whatever I'm out

 **3:55 pm** Rick: I really don't have time for this motherfucking bullshit

*Rick left the group chat*

 **3:56 pm** Summer: what about Morty?!

 **3:56 pm** Beth: he didn't do nothing

 **3:57 pm** Summer: Fuck u mom

 **3:57 pm** Beth: Summer!

*summer left the group chat*

 **3:57 pm** Morty: thanks mom

 **3:58 pm** Beth: ur welcome

*Rick and Summer*

 **5:46 pm** Summer: this isn't fair

 **5:47 pm** Rick: I know

 **5:47 pm** Summer: what should we do

 **5:47 pm** Rick: shit on him in his sleep

 **5:47 pm** Summer: really

 **5:48 pm** Summer: gross

 **5:48 pm** Summer: we are not doing that

 **5:48 pm** Rick: fine I'll do it alone

 **5:48 pm** Summer: what the fuck grandpa

 **5:49 pm** Summer: you were already gonna poop on him anyway?

 **5:49 pm** Rick: u got a better idea?!

 **5:49 pm** Summer: how about we tickle him until he pisses his pants

 **5:50 pm** Rick: we'll do both

 **5:50 pm** Summer: ew

 **5:50 pm** Summer: u still gonna shit on him

 **5:51 pm** Rick: yeah fuck off

 **5:51 pm** Summer: what time

 **5:52 pm** Rick: why do you want to know

 **5:53 pm** Summer: cause I'm bringing the camera

 **5:53 pm** Rick: ok

 **5:53 pm** Rick: 2am

 **5:54 pm** Rick: little bitch woke me up at 2am last night

 **5:54 pm** Rick: its my turn now

 **5:55 pm** Summer: well its gross but ok

 **5:55 pm** Summer: 2am it is

 **5:55 pm** Rick: don't forget

*Morty and Summer*

 **8:23 pm** Morty: why were you and Rick laughing at dinner?

 **8:23 pm** Summer: don't worry about it

 **8:24 pm** Morty: fine

Group chat (4 people)

 **9:58 pm** Beth: hey everyone

 **9:58 pm** Beth: hope you all enjoyed the noddles

 **9:59 pm** Summer: they were great mom

 **9:59 pm** Morty: yeah

 **1** **0:00 pm** Rick: delicious

 **10:01 pm** Beth: alright night everybody

 **10:02 pm** Summer: good night

 **10:02 pm** Morty: goodnight mom

 **10:02 pm** Rick: goodnight sweetie

*Summer and Rick*

 **2:34 am** Summer: bitch you fall asleep

 **2:34 am** Summer: its 2:34 am

 **2:35 am** Rick: I'm getting ready

 **2:35 am** Summer: what?

 **2:35 am** Summer: just hurry the fuck up

 **2:36 am** Summer: I might get caught standing outside Morty's door

 **2:36 am** Rick: alright I'm coming

 **2:37 am** Summer: should we tie Morty up incase he wakes up

 **2:38 am** Rick: no

 **2:38 am** Rick: he's a deep sleeper

 **2:39 am** Rick: I think

 **2:39 am** Summer: ok

 **3:09 am** Summer: that was so cool

 **3:09 am** Summer: and gross

 **3:09 am** Summer: and funny

 **3:10 am** Rick: Did you get the picture

 **3:10 am** Summer: yeah imma send it to him

 **3:10 am** Rick: stop

 **3:11 am** Rick: we'll get caught

 **3:11 am** Rick: are you actually that fucking retarded

 **3:11 am** Summer: I was joking

 **3:11 am** Summer: And I'm not retarded

 **3:12 am** Rick: whatever 'night

 **3:12 am** Summer: night

Rick and Morty

 **4:20 am** Morty: YOU FUCKING BITCH

 **4:20 am** Morty: I know you did this you piece of fucking shit

 **4:20 am** Morty: I'm telling mom

Beth and Morty

 **4:22 am** Morry: mom

 **4:22 am** Morty: mom wake up

 **4:22 am** Beth: what did I tell you about texting in the middle of the night

 **4:23 am** Morty: sorry

 **4:23 am** Morty: someone pooped on me

 **4:24 am** Beth: ew really

 **4:24 am** Beth: to the group chat

 **4:25 am** Morty: well it might be too late

 **4:25 am** Beth: huh

 **4:26 am** Morty: I think their both asleep

 **4:26 am** Beth: fine in the morning

 **4:27 am** Beth: go take a shower

 **4:27 am** Morty: k

Group chat (4 people)

 **8:23 am** Beth: everybody!

 **8:23 am** Morty: yes

 **8:23 am** Summer: huh

 **8:24 am** Rick: what

 **8:25 am** Beth: who pooped on Morty?!

 **8:25 am** Morty: yeah who?!

 **8:26 am** Summer: not me

 **8:27 am** Rick: why would I do that

 **8:27 am** Rick: I'm not 2

 **8:28 am** Beth: Dad why am I getting a feeling you did this

 **8:28 am** Rick: I didn't sweetheart

 **8:28 am** Beth: summer?

 **8:29 am** Summer: just cause he called you sweetheart doesn't make him not guilty

 **8:30 am** Beth: summer

 **8:31 am** Morty: summer did u do this?!

 **8:31 am** Rick: gross summer

 **8:32 am** Summer: I didn't do it!

 **8:32 am** Rick: Beth, sweetie, I did not do this

 **8:33 am** Beth: ok dad

 **8:34 am** Beth: summer your grounded for a month

 **8:34 am** Beth: that was very disgusting for u to do that

 **8:34 am** Beth: apologize

 **8:35 am** Summer: I didn't do it!

 **8:36 am** Summer: I did not!

 **8:36 am** Summer: it was grandpa rick mom!

 **8:37 am** Beth: now summer

 **8:37 am** Beth: apologize to your grandpa

 **8:37 am** Rick: why would I poop on Morty?

 **8:37 am** Summer: that's it

 **8:38 am** Summer: *picture of rick pooping on Morty* so how did this picture get taken if rick was on Morty?!

 **8:38 am** Beth: Dad!

 **8:38 am** Morty: Rick! I fucking knew it!

 **8:38 am** Rick: um

*Rick left the group chat*

 **8:39 am** Summer: well?

 **8:39 am** Beth: sorry summer

 **8:40 am** Beth: your still grounded though

 **8:40 am** Summer: WHY?

 **8:40 am** Beth: for taking a picture of that in the first place

 **8:41 am** Summer: whatever

 **8:41 am** Morty: I'm texting rick

Morty and rick

 **8:42 am** Morty: u son of a bitch!

 **8:42 am** Morty: fuck you!

 **8:42 am** Rick: that's what u get you little piece of shit

 **8:43 am** Morty: I really hate your ass sometimes!

 **8:44 am** Morty: I really do!

 **8:44 am** Rick: whatever bitch

 **8:45 am** Rick: like I said before you deserved it

 **8:45 am** Morty: don't take me on any adventures for awhile rick

 **8:45 am** Morty: just don't

 **8:46 am** Rick: like i need your slow, retarded ass anyway

Summer and Rick

 **8:47 am** Summer: bitch

 **8:47 am** Rick: whatever

 **8:48 am** Summer: I need a new grandfather

 **8:48 am** Summer: I'm going with my plan

Beth and Morty

 **8:48 am** Beth: are you OK Morty

 **8:49 am** Morty: no

 **8:50 am** Beth: you want icecream?

 **8:50 am** Morty: no

 **8:51 am** Beth: what can I do

 **8:51 am** Morty: get rid of rick

 **8:52 am** Beth: first of all no

 **8:52 am** Beth: second of all stop referring to him as Rick

 **8:53 am** Beth: call him grandpa or grandpa rick like summer

 **8:54 am** Beth: stop just saying rick

 **8:54 am** Morty: whatever

 **8:55 am** Beth: I'm not kicking your grandfather out

 **8:56 am** Morty: why?!

 **8:56 am** Morty: he crapped on me while I was asleep!

 **8:56 am** Beth: maybe he was drunk

 **8:57 am** Morty: you know what

 **8:57 am** Morty: I'm going to stay in my room all day today

 **8:57 am** Beth: OK sweetheart

Beth and Rick

 **2:33 pm** Beth: please don't do that again dad

 **2:34 pm** Beth: very gross

 **2:34 pm** Rick: OK

 **2:35 pm** Beth: I mean it dad

 **2:35 pm** Beth: we don't poop on people in this house

 **2:36 pm** Rick: WH473V3R

 **2:37 pm** Beth: huh?

 **2:37 pm** Rick: whatever

 **2:37 pm** Beth: oh

 **2:37 pm** Beth: no wait

 **2:38 pm** Beth do you mean it?

 **2:38 pm** Rick: yes sweetie

 **2:39 pm** Rick: I do

 **2:40 pm** Beth: good

Summer and Morty

 **4:44 pm** Summer: y r u still in ur room?

 **4:45 pm** Morty: because I'm pissed off!

 **4:45 pm** Summer: lmao

 **4:46 pm** Morty: u text me just to laugh?!

 **4:47 pm** Morty: bitch shut the fuck up I really hate your fucking annoying ass fuck you you stupid retarded bitch

 **4:48 pm** Summer: O - O

 **4:48 pm** Summer: ok...

Sorry i was not uploading for so long. I just I just didn't feel like it. Here's a really long chapter to make up for it.


	3. Just an update

_**Hello people. I just wanted to say that I am working on the next chapter right now and I'm gonna post it tommorow or the 29th so yeah. Just wanted to update so you guys wouldnt think I was dead or stopped working on the story. I guess I'm one of those 'slow updaters' so you all are gonna have to be patient with me. Also sorry if you thought this was the story but I just wanted to update y'all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**2 days later**

*Rick and Morty*

 **5:09 pm |** Rick: Your mother wants you.

 **5:11 pm |** Rick: Hey.

 **5:12 pm |** Rick: You stupid bitch come out now.

*Summer and Rick*

 **5:13 pm |** Rick: What the hell is up with your brother?

 **5:13 pm |** Summer: I think you know GRANDPA

 **5:13 pm |** Rick: Geez, calm down.

 **5:15 pm |** Summer: whatever I hate you

 **5:15 pm |** Rick: I don't give a fuck

*Rick and Beth*

 **5:16 pm |** Rick: Morty is not answering.

 **5:16 pm |** Beth: well can you knock on his door?

 **5:18 pm |** Rick: No, I'm busy.

 **5:18 pm |** Beth: with what dad?

 **5:18 pm |** Rick: None of your beezwax.

 **5:19 pm |** Beth: I'll go check on him

 **5:24 pm |** Beth:OK so he's fine but he's just mad at you

 **5:25 pm |** Rick: Tell him I don't care.

 **5:25 pm |** Beth: um alright?

*Beth and Morty*

 **5:26 pm |** Beth: your grandpa says he doesn't care

 **5:27 pm |** Morty: :-(

 **5:27 pm |** Beth: sorry honey

 **5:28 pm |** Morty: I want him out

 **5:29 pm |** Morty: Everything went to hell when he showed up

 **5:30 pm |** Beth: He is not leaving

 **5:31 pm |** Beth: its over now

 **5:31 pm |** Morty: well I'm still mad

 **5:31 pm |** Beth: OK

 **5:31 pm |** Beth: come out when you want morty

 **The next day**

•Group chat•

 **6:43 pm |** Jerry: so you guys have a group chat?!

 **6:43 pm |** Jerry: really?!

 **6:45 pm |** Rick: Who the fuck invited your dumbass?

 **6:46 pm |** Beth: oh my god

 **6:46 pm |** Jerry: what?!

 **6:47 pm |** Jerry: what did I do?!

 **6:47 pm |** Summer: omg wtf guys

 **6:48 pm |** Rick: I didn't do it!

 **6:48 pm |** Beth: me nethier

 **6:49 pm |** Rick: I bet it was Morty's dumbass.

 **6:49 pm |** Rick: Where is he anyway?

 **6:50 pm |** Beth: in his room

 **6:50 pm |** Summer: locked away in his room

 **6:51 pm |** Jerry: I go on a business trip for 1 week!

 **6:51 pm |** Rick: Jerry, shut the fuck up.

 **6:52 pm |** Summer: I'm gonna text Morty and see what's up

 **6:52 pm |** Jerry: and what exactly happened with Morty?!

 **6:53 pm |** Beth: just leave jerry

*Summer and Morty*

 **6:54 pm |** Summer: um did u add dad to the group chat?!

 **6:57 pm |** Morty: no

 **6:58 pm |** Summer: r u sure because grandpa rick wouldn't be that stupid and mom would never also

 **6:58 pm |** Morty: will u shut the fuck up talking to me

 **6:59 pm |** Summer: u know what fuck you and your emotional ass OK!

 **6:59 pm |** Summer: he didn't even shit on u

 **6:59 pm |** Summer: it was fake poop from one of the planets he's been to and he he used spray to make it smell

 **7:00 pm |** Summer: y would he actually shit on u

 **7:01 pm |** Morty: wait he never did it for real?

 **7:02 pm |** Morty: summer?

*Group chat*

 **7:03 pm |** Summer: Morty's being a bitch

 **7:03 pm |** Beth: summer!

 **7:04 pm |** Rick: Well no surprise there...

 **7:05 pm |** Beth: dad!

 **7:05 pm |** Summer: mom grandpa never shat on Morty it was fake OK!?

 **7:05 pm |** Rick: Summer!

 **7:06 pm |** Beth: really

 **7:07 pm |** Beth: then explain the picture on your phone

 **7:07 pm |** Summer: we just made it look like that but grandpa wouldnt be that stupid mom

 **7:07 pm |** Beth: your right

 **7:08 pm |** Rick: Way to go Summer!

 **7:08 pm |** Summer: whatever

 **7:09 pm |** Summer: did u guys kick dad out?

 **7:09 pm |** Jerry: no

 **7:10 pm |** Summer: omg guys hurry up!

 **7:10 pm |** Beth: I'm not doing it!

 **7:10 pm |** Rick: I'm busy.

 **7:11 pm |** Summer: fine

~Summer kicked jerry out of the group chat~

 **7:11 pm |** Summer: there!

 **7:12 pm |** Beth: how much do you want

 **7:12 pm |** Summer: 50 bucks

 **7:12 pm |** Morty: hey guys

 **7:13 pm |** Summer: wtf u want

 **7:13 pm |** Beth: summer!

 **7:13 pm |** Beth: hello Morty are you ready to come out?

 **7:14 pm |** Morty: I guess

 **7:14 pm |** Morty: I'm also guessing you know rick never did take a shit on me huh

 **7:15 pm |** Beth: yeah I know already

 **7:15 pm |** Morty: oh

 **7:16 pm |** Morty: sorry everyone

 **7:16 pm |** Morty: for being a bitch

 **7:17 pm |** Beth: its ok Morty

 **7:17 pm |** Beth: but what did I say about curseing?!

 **7:18 pm |** Summer: lol

 **7:18 pm |** Beth: same goes for you summer!

 **7:18 pm |** Summer: :-(

*Rick and Summer*

 **7:20 pm |** Rick: Way to blow it Summer.

 **7:20 pm |** Summer: hey I thought you wanted mom to stop yelling at you!

 **7:21 pm |** Rick: I tune her out half the time.

 **7:22 pm |** Summer: whatever old man

*Rick and Morty*

 **7:29 pm |** Morty: hey rick

 **7:30 pm |** Rick: Well, I guess your done being a whiney bitch now huh?

 **7:30 pm |** Morty: yeah I'm not feeling to good about that whole thing

 **7:30 pm |** Rick: Whatever.

 **7:30 pm |** Rick: Get your ass down here so you can learn how chemistry really works.

 **7:31 pm |** Morty: but its summer break

 **7:32 pm |** Rick: So?!

 **7:32 pm |** Morty: ...

 **7:32 pm |** Morty: I'll be right down

*Jerry and Beth*

 **7:35 pm |** Jerry: how could you not tell me about that chat

 **7:35 pm |** Jerry: the whole family was in it except for me!

 **7:36 pm |** Beth: stop complaining

 **7:37 pm |** Beth: you know how everyone feels about you

 **7:37 pm |** Jerry: oh really?!

 **7:37 pm |** Jerry: how do they feel then ?!

 **7:38 pm |** Beth: how am I supposed to know?!

 **7:38 pm |** Beth: ask my dad or something

 **7:39 pm |** Jerry: you know he blocked me!

 **7:42 pm |** Jerry: beth?

*Beth and Rick*

 **7:42 pm |** Beth: unblock jerry dad

 **7:42 pm |** Rick: Why?!

 **7:43 pm |** Beth: because he need to ask you a question I told him to ask you

 **7:44 pm |** Rick: Why the hell would you tell him that, Beth!?

 **7:44 pm |** Beth: because!

 **7:45 pm |** Beth: look just do it?

 **7:45 pm |** Rick: No.

 **7:46 pm |** Beth: but why

 **7:47 pm |** Rick: Because Jerry is a stupid piece of shit that screwed up my family.

 **7:48 pm |** Beth: dad come on

 **7:48 pm |** Rick: No.

 **7:49 pm |** Rick: Now leave me alone, i'm busy teaching your son shit.

*Beth and Jerry*

 **7:49 pm |** Beth: your gonna have to ask it in person

 **7:49 pm |** Beth: he's not unblocking you anytime soon

 **7:50 pm |** Jerry: :-[

*Beth and Morty*

 **8:32 pm |** Beth: what do you want for dinner

 **8:46 pm |** Beth: Morty?

*Beth and Summer*

 **8:48 pm |** Beth: oh my god

 **8:48 pm |** Beth: call 911 summer

 **8:48 pm |** Summer: omg what happened?

 **8:49 pm |** Beth: just do it!

 **8:49 pm |** Summer: ok ok I'm on it

*Beth and Rick*

 **8:58 pm |** Rick: Why do I hear an ambulance?

 **8:59 pm |** Beth: What did you say to Morty?!

 **8:59 pm |** Rick: What are you talking about?

 **9:00 pm |** Beth: What. Did. You. Say?!

 **9:00 pm |** Rick: Ok, gosh!

 **9:02 pm |** Rick: I asked him to come help me with an experiment but, of course, he fucked it up by dropping one of the main ingredients.

 **9:02 pm |** Beth: Then?!

 **9:02 pm |** Rick: I yelled at him, duh.

 **9:03 pm |** Beth: well what did you say exactly

 **9:03 pm |** Rick: Look, I'm not going to play 20 questions with you Beth!

 **9:04 pm |** Beth: I found Morty passed out in the bathroom with cuts on his arms

 **9:05 pm |** Beth: I was trying figure out what happened that made him do that but now I know

 **9:06 pm |** Rick: Well sorry your son is a little bitch.

 **9:08 pm |** Beth: it's obvious you don't care about your own grandson so go back to whatever the fuck you were doing

*Summer and Rick*

 **9:20 pm |** Summer: omg

 **9:21 pm |** Rick: What did I tell you about using that teenage language with me?

 **9:22 pm |** Summer: whatever

 **9:22 pm |** Summer: what did you say to mom?!

 **9:22 pm |** Rick: Nothing.

 **9:23 pm |** Summer: liar I saw her phone and I saw what you said

 **9:24 pm |** Summer: I hate you

 **9:25 pm |** Rick: I honestly really don't care how you feel about me, Summer.

 **9:25 pm |** Summer: u made Morty cut him self

 **9:25 pm |** Summer: he could've died grandpa

 **9:26 pm |** Rick: Well, what do you want me to do?!

 **9:26 pm |** Summer: when we bring Morty back home I want you to apologize to him

 **9:26 pm |** Rick: Fine.

 **9:27 pm |** Summer: and mom!

 **9:27 pm |** Rick: OK.

*Summer and Beth*

 **9:31 pm |** Summer: its ok mom

 **9:31 pm |** Beth: huh

 **9:32 pm |** Summer: I saw why you were crying

 **9:33 pm |** Beth: you saw me crying

 **9:33 pm |** Beth: oh my

 **9:34 pm |** Summer: its fine I've seen you cry before

 **9:34 pm |** Summer: like last weekend when you got really drunk and grandpa ate the last cookie

 **9:35 pm |** Beth: I forgot about that

 **9:36 pm |** Summer: so I spoke to grandpa

 **9:37 pm |** Beth: you didn't have to

 **9:37 pm |** Summer: I know but I did anyway and he promised to apologize to you and Morty when we get back

 **9:38 pm |** Beth: that's nice honey but he might not mean it

 **9:38 pm |** Summer: well I just wanted to help

 **9:38 pm |** Beth: thanks anyway

 **9:39 pm |** Summer: so how's Morty

 **9:39 pm |** Beth: hes resting up in his hospital room

 **9:40 pm |** Summer: can he text yet

 **9:41 pm |** Beth: he might be able to but I think hes trying to sleep

*Morty and Summer*

 **9:42 pm |** Summer: hey

 **9:42 pm |** Morty: hey

 **9:42 pm |** Summer: u OK?

 **9:43 pm |** Morty: yeah

 **9:43 pm |** Morty: can u ask mom to get me some water

 **9:44 pm |** Summer: y can't I get you the water

 **9:45 pm |** Morty: I just want her to do it OK?

 **9:45 pm |** Summer: fine

*Summer and Beth*

 **9:46 pm |** Summer: Morty wants water

 **9:47 pm |** Beth: ok

 **Hellooo! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but you know, school. Also its my birthday :-D**


End file.
